1. Field
This application relates generally to the use of geometric data analysis to represent the dynamics of a changing set of data, and use of this analysis for feedback and iterated control of the systems represented by the data.
2. Related Art
Conventional methods of analyzing data may be ineffective for datasets that represent interactive systems that may evolve in nonlinear manner. Improved methods of representation and interactive system control are desired.